Stonewall City
Stonewall City is the capital of the Stonewall Federation on the planet Stonewall. The city served previously as the capital for the Stonewall Republic and before that, the captiaol of the Confederate Colonies. Construction was completed on the city with government buildings in 37 BNE. However, previous to 37 BNE, the city served as a small village for the colonists who first set foot on the planet in 42 BNE. Stonewall City has an estimated population of 8.3 million; one of the largest in the entire Stonewall Federation. All three branches of Federation government are located here; the Congress of Stonewall Federation, the Supreme Court, and the Chancellor. The city itself is governed by a mayor and a large common council, however the Congress still has complete authority over the city should it choose to excercise it. History In 55 BNE, a project was launched by the Confederate States of America to search for habitable planets outside the Sol System. President Harry S. Truman of the CSA agreed to fund such a project with taxpayer money. Beginning in 54 BNE, the project took form with a space craft large enough to hold several thousand people being built that would be able to make it to another system. The ship was constructed with outside help, and to this day it is unknown which nations contributed the technology. By September of 53 BNE, the ship, christened C.S.S. Virgo, departed Cape Canaveral with several thousand persons on board. Most were youthful, in their late teens to mid twenties. The ''Virgo ''reached a habitable system nearly ten years later which was termed by the scientists on board as "Exploratory System A501B". The ship managed to land on one of the four planets, current day Stonewall, and managed to make contact with Cape Canaveral. The colonists onboard settled the area where they landed and were known as the first generation. The system was named after General Thomas "Stonewall" Jackson in 42 BNE as the Stonewall System. The initial planet the settlers landed on was named after him as well, Stonewall. The small village the colonists formed near their original landing site was Stonewall Jackson Village. Five years later in 37 BNE, another shuttle arrived and began to construct what would later be known as Stonewall City, capital of a government spanning several planets and systems. The years following the official incorporation of Stonewall City in 37 BNE were somewhat peaceful ones. While the colonies, termed Confederate Colonies by the CSA, were still anchored to the government of the Confederate States, the Stonewall Planetary Government still had some degree of autonomy with it being so far removed from the Sol System. It got to the point where the Planetary Government eventually established their own Stonewall Militia. First Confederate War Tensions began to rise in 3 NE between the four individual planetary governments within the Stonewall System and the Confederate States of America. Many in the colony system wished for independence and the authority to make thier own decisions. Much of the autonomy each planetary government possessed had evaporated with the establishment of C.S.A. governors on each planet, each answering to the Congress. This initiated the Stonewall System Freedom movement, where many members of the armed forces supported and even then President Aden Fader of the Confederate States. Although the movement was peaceful, some within the government did not want to lose the wealth of resources the system provided. Tensions came to a full head in 4 NE when Grand Admiral Robert Stanforth of the Confederate States Space Corps went rogue and took half of the space fleet with him to Stonewall to begin secession from the C.S.A. A provisional government was established known as the Stonewall System Confederacy, however within a week delegates from the four planets voted to form the Stonewall Independent Republic, commonly referred to as the Stonewall Republic. Stonewall City was named as the new capital of the entire republic. This, coupled with the other events in the beginning of the First Confederate War, ignited a full blown war. A group of Confederate ships along with Confederate allies blockaded the Stonewall System, and some even landed troops within Stonewall City itself. A portion of the city burned to the ground in firefights between Stonewall Independent Republic militia and Confederate troops. Confederate troops occupied the government buildings for the duration of the war, and left when the war concluded less than a month after they arrived there. Second Confederate War By 9 NE, the Capitol Building had been constructed, along with a Justice Building within Stonewall CIty. The Stonewall Republic government ran its operations out of the Capitol Building. With the outbreak of the Second Confederate War in mid 9 NE, Stonewall City and the rest of the Stonewall System was left untouched by the violence wracking the Allied States of America on Earth. However, the war came to Stonewall in later 10 NE. Confederate-American troops landed in Stonewall City after a botched space battle above the planet itself. Because of the large number of troops, and their guirrella warfare tactics, they kept the Home Guard occupied for the duration of the war. Part of the Capitol Building was damaged and burned down, however repairs were made after the war.\ The troops were finally driven out of the city a month prior to the end of the war. Because of the extensive damage to government buildings and the city as a whole, the Stonewall Republic government moved to Metro City on Lee temporarily. When the war ended in January of 11 NE, the Stonewall Republic Senate voted to dissolve the Stonewall Independent Republic and establish a new government with a stronger constitution. This new government eventually became the Stonewall Federation. It's constitution was ratified in January of 11 NE, and a provisional government was formed that would transition to the official government over the course of the next three years. The provisional government's first act was to authorize the reconstruction of the Capitol in Stonewall CIty and that all Federation government operations move there.. Construction was completed in January of 12 NE and Stonewall City officially became the capital of the Stonewall Federation Privarz Rebellion With the conclusion of the first official government elections in 14 NE, the Privarz Rebellion broke out, once again through the capital city into chaos. Government The Stonewall Federation government is based out of the Capitol in the center of Stonewall City. The Capitol building was established shortly after the First Confederate War for the Stonewall Republic. The Stonewall City Council shares the same building as the Federation Government, as does the mayor. The top floor is the office of the Chancellor with a sweeping view of the city. Security is extremely tight at the Federation Capitol, where nearly five hundred or more guards are on duty at any time. After several uprisings, the Stonewall Federation Terrestrial Division has several armored humvees and other vehicles with automatic weapons stationed at different checkpoints. However, the Chancellor's Office is considering doing away with this as it gives the impression to the citizenry that the leadership is governing with a military style government. Category:Stonewall Federation